dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters Directory: Characters → Humans → Z Fighters support Amelia (アミーリア, Amiiria) is the oldest adoptive granddaughter of King Furry, and oldest sister of Danielle. She's the oldest daughter of Richard and Stacey Johnson wealthy family, the wife of Marcus and mother of Alyson and Nathaniel, daughter-in-law of James and Mary, sister-in-law of Doris, Maria and Haylie. She's also the aunt of Zesmond and Kayla, great-aunt of Melissa and Tommy, godmother of Pan and great-great aunt of Matthew and Marie. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = April 9th, Age 733|Date of death = Age 753 (revived) Age 774 (revived)|Height = 5'5|Weight = 104 lbs|Address = Central City (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Scientist Doctor Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Amelia (Alternate timeline counterpart) King Furry (Adoptive Grandfather) Captain of the Guard (Personal Bodyguard) Strong King's Guard (Grandfather's soldier) Richard (Father) Stacey (Mother) Danielle (Younger Sister) Marcus (Husband) James (Father-in-law) Mary (Mother-in-law) Doris (Sister-in-law) Maria (Sister-in-law) Haylie (Sister-in-law) Shaun (Brother-in-law) Alyson (Daughter) Nathaniel (Son) Zesmond (Nephew) Kayla (Niece) Melissa (Great niece) Tommy (Great nephew) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Great-great nephew) Goku Jr. (Great-great-great nephew) Marie (Great-great-great niece)}} Appearance Amelia was a woman well known for her natural beauty as her mother and having her father's blue eyes. She has the slender and slim figure build physique. Her hair reach her lower back with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and that parts her hair to the left. Her hairstyle was center middle part shoulder-length as a teenager. She had a skinny and slim tender appearance in her teen years, like her milky white skin complexion and straight black hair. In her teen years her bust measurement was 80 cm, her waist measurement was 52 cm, and her hip measurement was 80 cm.15As an adult her bust measurement was 84.2 cm before breastfeeding, and 80.4 cm after. She's have the straight black hair reach her lower back and blue eyes. Personality Amelia is the most polite, caring, kind and sweet woman, but sometimes she's overprotective, good mannered, innocent and fearful personality towards her family and friends. As a teenager, she was headstrong, friendly, kind, gentle and tomboyish girl. Biography Background Amelia was born in Age 733. She's the oldest daughter of Richard and Stacey Johnson as the wealthy family once before Dabura killed her parents and she has one little sister, Danielle, who's raised by their adoptive grandfather, King Furry. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Main article: Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Main article: Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Main article: Red Ribbon Army Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Main article: Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga Main article: Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Main article: King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Main article: Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Main articles: Vegeta Saga Frieza Saga Main articles: Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, and Frieza Saga Cell Saga Main articles: Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, and Cell Games Saga Majin Buu Saga Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, Kid Buu Saga, and Peaceful World Saga Peaceful World Saga Main article: Peaceful World Saga Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Main article: Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Main article: Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Main article: Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga Power Techniques and special abilities Video games Voice actresses Battles Trivia Gallery SatanFan(Jmp)-2.png|Amelia SatanFan(Jmp)-1.png|Adult Amelia opage_002-1.jpg opage_006-1.jpg opage_006-2.jpg opage_006-3.jpg opage_003-1.jpg|Amelia with her husband, Marcus opage_003-2.jpg opage_003-3.jpg opage_003-4.jpg opage_003-5.jpg 13600001616213_f-1.jpg|Young Amelia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Johnson Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Doctors Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Mother Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes